gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant
Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant is the second book in the Gears of War novel series. The novel takes place between Gears of War 2 and Gears of War: Anvil Gate, and bridges the gap between the second game and the third book. The novel was released on July 28th, 2010. Product Description Based on the blockbuster Xbox 360 game, this is the stunning story of the men and women who stood between a planet and total destruction–and now have to face the consequences of their actions. After a brutal fifteen-year war for survival, the Coalition of Ordered Governments is forced to destroy mankind’s last city in a final bid to stop the Locust Horde. As the survivors flee Jacinto, they must contend with the last of the Locust, bent on vengeance, as they struggle to stay alive in an icy wilderness. Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago, and their fellow Gears fight to get Jacinto’s refugees to a safe haven, but find themselves in a lawless new world where the enemy is human–and as desperate and dangerous as any grub. Plot Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant follows two storylines: one begins hours after the flooding of Jacinto as seen in Gears of War 2, and the other flashes back to 13 years earlier, one year and one month after E-Day. Flashback Storyline The flashback storyline opens two monthsGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant p. 52 after Richard Prescott assumes the Chairmanship of the Coalition of Ordered Governments due to the sudden death of the previous Chairman, Dalyell. Prescott wants to organize the remaining nations of Sera to counterattack the Locust Horde, but each nation is too worried about its own survival to spare its forces. With the Locust only weeks away from crushing the COG capital of Ephyra, Prescott decides to do the unthinkable: use the Hammer of Dawn satellite grid to destroy anything the Locust could use against humanity, and hopefully cripple Locust forces in the process. Prescott meets with his Cabinet and Adam Fenix, the creator of the Hammer of Dawn grid, to inform them that he will give the entire human population of Sera three days' warning to evacuate to Ephyra before it is closed off by the Fortification Act and the Hammer system is activated. Even though it will be impossible for many refugees to make the journey in time and the Hammer of Dawn strikes will destroy every human population center, dooming millions, Prescott asserts that there is no other choice and it is too late to do anything else. Adam Fenix is able to work out a schedule for the Hammer of Dawn strikes, and despite his guilt over designing the weapons and being responsible for genocide, he too realizes that it is too late for any other plans. In preparation for the strikes, the COG recalls as many Gears from around the world as it can, then issues the evacuation warning. The Hammer of Dawn is activated three days later by Prescott, General Bardry Salaman, and Colonel Victor Hoffman. Afterwards, Hoffman and Delta Squad scout the regions wiped out by the strikes to search for evidence of the Locust Horde's defeat. The flashback storyline ends as a human survivor they find refuses their help, blaming the COG for killing her family and leaving them "stranded." Main Storyline The second storyline opens three hours after Jacinto was flooded, as the COG and Jacinto's remaining citizens are evacuated to Port Farrall in the aftermath. With no other safe haven to go to, the cold, dreary settlement of Port Farrall becomes the home of the COG and Delta Squad for the next seven weeks. The Locust Horde was dealt a potentially fatal blow with the flooding of the Hollow, and while there are sporadic attacks on Port Farrall, it appears that the threat they posed to humanity has been all but eliminated. Seeking a more habitable location to rebuild humanity, Chairman Prescott chooses the island of Vectes; the island was a former COG naval base in the Pendulum Wars, could support a population of thousands, and is on the other side of a marine trench that is too deep for the Locust to tunnel under. Delta Squad, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Bernadette Mataki, Augustus Cole, Damon Baird, and Anya Stroud is dispatched to survey Vectes. To their surprise, they discover that the island, once called "Toxin Town" for the chemical weapons developed there and still technically quarantined, was pristine and inhabited by COG citizens. The town of Pelruan had been built to maintain the Vectes Naval Base, and its three thousand people have become self-sufficient after losing contact with the mainland following the Hammer of Dawn strikes. The people of Pelruan had gathered some news of the wider world from refugees and Stranded, but had been left unaware that Ephyra had fallen and 99% of Sera's population had perished since. Within two weeks, the COG moves the survivors of Jacinto to Vectes Naval Base and begins expanding the infrastructure. Prescott hopes to make the island into "New Jacinto," a place from which the rest of Sera could be repopulated. Later, as the COG attempt to locate and destroy the settlements of Stranded in the nearby islands that have been raiding Vectes' fishing trawlers, they capture Jonn Massy, a local Stranded leader who raped Bernie Mataki in the past. While meeting with the "Lesser Islands Free Trade Area," a Stranded association, to trade Massy for a cease-fire, the COG's plans take several unexpected turns. A rival group of Stranded had attacked the LIFTA's negotiation ships; the other group promises peace with the COG in exchange for Massy, who they want to execute as a criminal. After Massy is traded, the Stranded ship is destroyed by torpedoes. The attacker reveals itself as a submarine controlled by Gorasnaya, one of the small "Indie" nations that had refused to submit to the COG after the Union of Independent Republics surrendered at the end of the Pendulum Wars. Captain Tescu offers his submarine and the location of an Imulsion drilling platform in exchange for refuge for Gorasnaya's four thousand surviving people. The story ends as Delta Squad is deployed to investigate a Vectes farm that had been raided by the local Stranded faction. Dom Santiago wonders if the Locust fought among themselves as humans did; the new war against the Stranded insurgency would be a war that many Gears had never fought before. Appearances *Five-Seven *Cormick Allam *Rory Andresen *Milon Audley *Damon Baird *Nat Barber *Baz *Malcolm Benjafield *Benjamin Carmine *Augustus Cole *Collin *Yori Deschenko *Ed *Ellen *Nassar Embry *Faraday *Adam Fenix *Marcus Fenix *Alisder Fyne *Garcia *Lewis Gavriel *Gill Gettner *Aylmer Gullie *Jerome *Jillian *Margaret Hoffman *Victor Hoffman *Darrel Jacques *Dilland Jonty *Josef *Tai Kaliso *Isabel Maryon-Hayman *Massy *Jonn Massy *Bernadette Mataki *Bernadette Mataki's Father *Mick Mataki *Donneld Mathieson *Janeen Mauris *Mendez *Quentin Michaelson *Kevan Mitchell (First named) *Tylor Morley *Frank Muller *Queen Myrrah *Natalie *Lennard Parry *David Prescott *Richard Prescott *Aleksander Reid *Eldon Rorry *Drew Rossi *Bardry Salaman *Padrick Salton *Samuel *Benedicto Santiago *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Maria Santiago *Royston Sharle *Timothy Sherston *Mel Sorotki *Niall Sorrens *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Helena Stroud *Egar Trescu *Miran Trescu *Georg Timiou *Unidentified captured Drone *Vernon *Dizzy Wallin *Maralin Wallin *Teresa Wallin |creatures = *Bloodmount *Brumak *Cat (Skin only) *Corpser *Dog *Lambent *Leviathan *Locust **Berserker **Boomer ***Butcher ***Mauler **Drone **Kantus *Reaver *Shale Eel *Sires |events = *Locust War **Ambush on Voslov Bridge **Ambush outside of Port Farrall **Battle of Jannermont **Battle of Port Farrall **First Mission to Merrenat Naval Base **Hammer of Dawn counterattack **Operation: Hollow Storm ***Assault on Landown **Second Mission to Merrenat Naval Base **Siege of Jacinto **Skirmish south of Port Farrall *Pendulum Wars **Battle of Aspho Fields *Stranded Insurgency **Sinking of the Harvest **Stranded raid on Merris Farm **Stranded raid on Pelruan |locations = *Erevall *Ostri Republic **Bonbourg *New Fortitude *Pelles *Republic of Gorasnaya *Tyrus **Cherrit **Corren **Gerrenhalt **Jacinto Plateau ***Ephyra ****Fenix's Estate (Flashback only) ****House of Sovereigns ****Olafson Intermediate School ****Pomeroy Barracks ***Jacinto City ****Allfathers Library ****Ginnet Mausoleum ****Octus Tower ***Jacinto Maximum Security Prison ***Landown ***New Hope Research Facility ***Tollen **Jannermont **Kinnerlake ***Kinnerlake Sector Control **Merrenat Naval Base ***Dry Dock C **New Sherrith **Port Farrall ***Checkpoint Eight ***Marshaling zone G ***Sector Alpha-Two ***Sector Alpha-Three **Tyra River **Voslov Bridge **Zone Three-Alpha *South Islands **Galangi **Soteroa *Vectes **Massy's Territory **Merris Farm **Pelruan **Vectes Naval Base |organizations = *Coalition of Ordered Governments **Cabinet of Chairman Richard Prescott ***Justice Secretary ***Secretary for Interstate Relations **Chairman **Chief of the COG Defense Staff **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***26th Royal Tyran infantry ****A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry ***Bravo-Three ***Bravo-Six ***Delta-One ***Echo Squad ***Omircron ***Sierra-One ***Sigma-4 **Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy **Intelligence Agency **Loadmaster **Premier *Stranded **Lesser Islands Free Trade Area *Union of Independent Republics |vehicles = *Armadillo **APC-Two-Eighty **PA-Five-One **PA-207 **PA-776 *Assault Derrick **Rig 314 *Centaur **Centaur Twenty-Eight *CNV Chancellor *CNV Clement *CNV Falconer *CNV Pomeroy *Emergency Management Command Vehicle **CIC Truck *Fishing Boats **Coral Star **Fairhaven **Harvest *King Raven **KR Three-Three **KR Three-Five **KR Four-Two **KR Six-Seven **KR Eight-Zero **KR-239 **KR-471 *Marlin *Raven's Nest Class **CNV Sovereign **CNV Unity *Trader V *Zephyr |technology = *Bolo Grenade *Butcher Cleaver *Gnasher Shotgun *Grindlift *Hammerburst II *Hammer of Dawn *JACK **Baz (JACK) *Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle **Chainsaw Bayonet *Longshot Sniper Rifle *Longspear *Scorcher *Snub Pistol |miscellanea = *Allfathers *Bakuaia *COG Armor *COG Tag *Embry Star *Emergence Hole *Fortification Act *Imulsion *Northerner *Octus Canon *Operation Lifeboat *Ration Bars *Rationing *Sovereigns Medal *Thrashball **Cougars **Eagles }} Behind the scenes *The audio book was released on January 25, 2010, and is narrated by David Colacci.GEARS OF WAR: JACINTO'S REMNANT References Category:Books